


I guess that I was just hanging on to a little happiness we once had...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sasha plans to leave... until she can't.





	I guess that I was just hanging on to a little happiness we once had...

“You can’t leave...”

“I can... and I am.”

Sasha had walked away that night, hating herself instantly for hanging up her cape and walking away but knowing she had to let go, she was tired, tired of hurting, tired of wondering if she might die that night, tired of caring so deeply for someone who just couldn’t see it. 

“Nightingale...”

“No, Sparrowhawk... I’m done.”

Charlotte had watched her go, ever closer to tears. She knew it was hard, that was why she had been so happy to have Sasha as her teammate, she needed her. She’d always needed her, even if she still didn’t know how to ask her to be.... hers. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t... I... just can’t be here anymore...”

Sasha had shaken her head, her hair changing from deep purple to almost pink, her sigh soft. 

“I’ll... miss you.”

“Don’t. It’s...”

“Night... NIGHT...”

Charlotte had run for Sasha then, barely pulling her back inside before the rock hit where she had been standing, tears finally escaping her even as she pulled Sasha into a deep kiss, the fear over-riding everything else.


End file.
